


I Think That I Just Fell

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	I Think That I Just Fell

**Title:** I Think That I Just Fell  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real, but the story is fiction. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** J2, Chris, Steve  
 **Prompt:** Fluke @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/) Table [here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Language, kissing.  
 **W/C:** 674  
 **A/N:** I didn't want this to end where it did, but nothing else would work so. THIS ending is better than NO ending.

Jensen didn‘t know where the hell Steve was. The man had left the stage to go to the bathroom twenty minutes ago, he should’ve been back by now. If Jensen found out he was back there with Chris while Jensen sat here and made a fool of himself he was kicking both their asses.

He had only volunteered to help his buddy out because Chris had busted his wrist and couldn’t play, and since they had booked the gig weeks ago he couldn’t just let them cancel - they needed every opportunity to be heard as they could get. But still, this was Steve’s gig, not Jensen’s. Why was he still sitting there alone?

He plucks at the guitar strings, humming along to a nameless tune that’s been circling in his brain for a couple of days - just trying to fend off the crowd until Steve decides to come back and grace everyone with his presence. When he looks up at the sound of the door being thrust open his fingers stumble over the chords.

Six foot plus, hair disheveled from the Autumn wind raging outside and grinning from ear to ear with deep set dimples on display. Jensen feels his cock give a twitch of interest and he adjusts the guitar just in case.

His eyes track the newcomer as he walks confidently towards the bar, slapping hands with a few of the other patrons as he passes them by. Watches as he waves to the tender behind the bar and as his giant hand grasps hold of the beer bottle thrust down the wood towards him.

When the guy turns towards the stage and catches his eye, Jensen thinks he might be in trouble. His fingers falter for a second on the strings of his guitar but luckily Steve chooses that moment to hop back on the stage, Chris in tow and grabbing a mic. Looking rumpled, _of course_.

Steve thanks him and he smiles, nods to the crowd as they politely applaud and then he hands Steve his guitar before hopping down and weaving his way towards the bar. He needs something really strong. He’s never been a fan of being on stage, in front of a crowd - though, luckily for him this particular one isn’t all that large - and even when he gets out from under the lights it still takes him a while to calm down.

The keep slides him a shot, barely looking his way before going about his business. Jensen downs it quick, winces as it burns all the way down but it’s good and just what he needs. He orders another and while he waits for the bartender to get to it he feels someone’s eyes on him, a heat between his shoulder blades, and when he turns he sees the guy from earlier staring him down.

Jensen’s no stranger to drunken hook ups and one night stands, women mostly but he’s certainly not adverse to really tall, really _hot_ guys and this one is definitely ranked at the top of the list. So he doesn’t think twice when the guy jerks his head in the direction of the bathrooms. Just downs his shot, waits a beat, and then follows after him.

The bathroom smells like, well, a bathroom in a bar. It makes his stomach roll and slosh around the whiskey and he gives a split second where it looks like he might have to go fall to his knees in front of the toilet. It passes though, and the guy slams him against the door, pants against the side of his neck.

There are too long moments when nothing happens, they just stand there breathing the same air and Jensen begins to wonder what the actual fuck is going on and starts to push away. But then the guy _growls_ (and hell if that doesn’t go straight to Jensen’s dick), bites at Jensen’s lips and then they’re kissing; hard and brutal, would-be bloody if they tried hard enough. And it’s perfect.


End file.
